Red
by The Layman
Summary: Saya makes Hagi aspecial Valentie"s Day breakfast. Does Hagi like it? Happy Single's awareness day!


_This is just a short one-shot for Single's Awareness Day (more commonly known as Valentine's Day). I apologise if any of the characters sound a bit OOC, but I have writen in this fandom in quite a while, so I might be a little rusty._

_Please enjoy non-the-less.  
______________________________

-Red.-

"Is it dead?" Saya asked, walking over to the Chiropteran she has just cleaved nearly in two. It was just beginning to crystalize.

"Yes, it won't last any longer than a few minutes at most." As usual, Hagi, her faithful Chavelier, stood there stoicly, his cello case (which also held Saya's sword) resting comfortably on his back.

"Good," she sighed, "because I don't think I could handle fighting another minute tonight." She slumped to her knees and let out a huge sigh of exhaustion. "That's the fifth one in the last three days."

"They have been appearing more frequently as of late," he remerked.

"Well, I hope they stay in tomorrow, because I certainly am. Carry me back to the house?" Truthfully, she could have walked back to Kai's (her half brother) house on her own, but considering what she had planned tomorrow she felt she was entitled to a little reward after her fight.

"As you wish, Saya." The picked her up, bridal style, and headed back to her family.

* * *

"Saya, Saya, wake up."

"Mmm," Saya moaned, absently swatting her arm in the general direction of her waker. "Five more minutes...."

"Saya," Hagi pressed, shaking her gently, "you asked me to wake you at this time specifically."

"I did?" Saya wondered sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"You did. You were very adamant that I made sure you did not 'sleep in' too late today." She looked over at the clock on her bedside table and saw it was half past eight in the morning.

Why had she wanted to get up so early anyway? She thought back to the night before; them ariving back home, her reminding Hagi to wake her, climbing into bed, thinking about Valentine's Day....

Wait a second, that was it!

Now fully awake, she bolted out of bed and began rifling through her dresser, throwing random clothes on her bed.

Hagi sweatdropped, unsure of exactly what she was doing.

Saya was already in her closet when she noticed Hagi's confused expression, as much as his face every showed emotion.

"Um," Saya started uncertainly, "would you mind waiting downstairs? I'll be down once I get dressed."

"Of course."

Hagi left, and Saya returned to her quest to find the most perfect outfit for today.

_Now, red or pink hearts?_ she thought.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Saya came bouncing down the stairs, wearing salmon colored capries and a frilled pink shirt with a large red heart in the middle.

"Konnichiwa, Hagi-kun!" she said cheerfully, giving him a peck on the cheek and heading into the kitchen.

Hagi just stood there, wondering why his Queen was acting like that. He had seen her act similar with her human friends, but this wasn't like that. The humans had a word he thought appropriate to describe this.

Bubbly.

But that still doesn't explain why today is more special than any other day? he wondered. Before he became Saya's Chavelier he had been a common servant. Most of the time he never payed any attention to the rituals and processes and traditions of the wealthy nobles he worked for. Even as he bided his time waiting for Saya to wake up again he never took any interest in the traditions and fads of the day.

"Do you like whipped cream on your pancakes?" Saya called from the stove.

"Saya," Hagi said, not quite sure how to ask the question at the forfront of his mind. He decided to go with the direct approach, "may I ask you a question?"

"Hai," she answered.

"What is so special about today?"

"Don't you know?" she asked, carrying two plates topped with pancakes in the shape of hearts. "It Valentine's day today!" An expression of horror suddenly spred over her face, "Don't tell me you don't know what Valentine's days is?!"

"It a day for lovers and sweethearts, usually celebrated with flowers, candy, and greeting cards." Saya beamed, and it suddenly became clear to Hagi why Saya was doing all this. "Do you...," he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Do I what? Love you?"

That was it.

"Do you love me?" he asked again, mostly just to make sure he actually knew what he was asking.

Saya looked somber. She was also blushing.

"You could say that. I mean, you waited all those years for me to wake up again, and you're always helping me with the Chiropteran, and carrying me home, this is just my little way of saying thanks."

Hagi smiled. It felt good that his Queen would go out of her way to thank him.

He reached out for her hand and brought it close to his lips. Saya's blush flared as he lightly kissed her fingers.

"You're welcome," was all he said.

Fin.  
______________________________________

_Layman here, how did you all like my Single's Awareness Day story? If you have any complaints about the numerous ways I might have messed up, please direct them to my secretary. If you liked it and want to pat me on the back (figuratively speaking, of course) then click the green letters at the bottom of this page that say "Review this Story / Chapter"._

_Anyways, Happy Single's Awareness Day!_


End file.
